Sleep TightSweet Prince
by ACerulean
Summary: This story is loosely based on Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Very loosely based. Ash is invited to fight in a world class Pokemon tournament being hosted in the new found kingdom of Sinnoh. However all is not well in the kingdom.


Ash leaned out over the bow of the ship and drew in a deep breath of the fresh sea breeze flowing around him. This was a new beginning. A new region, a new challenge to overcome, and countless numbers of new friends to meet. Rumors had been circulating about Sinnoh for weeks since the conclusion of the original peace talks between the leaders of Kanto and the leader of this new territory. Explorers had returned with tales of strange new Pokemon and vast sparkling cities unlike anything in Kanto. Ash had heard stories that the natives of the Sinnoh region had built skyscrapers that rivaled and even outmatched those of Saffron City. The very thought of such a pristine new world filled his mind with endless possibilities and dreams. And what better way to visit this new world than to be accepted into it's prime Pokemon battling tournament. Why, only to have been invited to take part in the tournament by the sovereign leader of the Sinnoh region. Less than a week prior, Ash had been gifted a mysterious scroll by a man bearing an unknown livery who would say nothing more than that it was an invitation. He unrolled the parchment and discovered a short note from the king of Sinnoh written in a flowing script and three tickets for a private vessel born for the shores of Sunnyshore City. Now, with the towering spires of Sunnyshore's finest commercial venture glittering in the distance, the experience had an almost surreal feel to it. Was it possible that he, Ash Ketchum, could be invited to take part in a tournament no less one in a foreign land? Only time would tell.

Ash and his friends, Misty and Brock, were ushered down the gang plank and onto the decks by a short man in heavy velvet garments. He carried a flag bearing the insignia of the Sinnoh Royal Family and spoke with a nasal voice that was both annoying an endearing. The man bore no Pokemon of his own and refused to comment on his status in the world of training which was not surprising for one who had dedicated his life to serving the royal family. He had very likely been born into the position from a long line of caregivers for the throne. The man lead Ash and his friends to a small stable situated away from the urban bustle of the main city and bid them adieu. Ash turned and walked to the counter; he rang the small bell labeled "Ring for Service". A short bustling woman with large breasts, a wild flowing mane of orange hair, and a massive orange beard, of all things, came scurrying out from the hidden depths of the building.

"How may I help you fine gentlemen", she squeaked.

Ash was surprised both by the masculinity of the woman and her shocking high pitched voice that seemed so out of place being issued from the mouth of one so bulky.

"How much for you to fly us to the palace", Ash asked.

"Five hundred", she responded quickly.

"What?"

"Five hundred Poke dollars."

"The king himself sent for us! Why should we pay that outrageous price?"

It was the woman's turn to be shocked.

"You were invited by his royal highness the king?"

She bowed low and then invited them in past the small barricade.

"You fly for free."

She walked through the narrow isles of the stable; the smell of manure and hay hung heavily in the air. All around them the sounds of Pokemon could be heard. Little murmurs and rustles belying the life that hid behind the heavy wooden doors. She stopped in front of a stall labeled "Old Reliable" and bent over the lock. The woman undid the clasp and pushed the door open revealing an ancient Pidgeot.

"He's a little old", Ash said.

"Don't worry, Old Reliable has been flying with me for twenty years and he never failed once", the woman told him and caressed the bird Pokemon's head. It cooed slightly and ruffled it's feathers.

"You'll be fine."

She grabbed Ash by the forearm and pulled him into the stall.

"Just get up on here."

The woman buckled him into a heavy saddle that rested lightly on the Pokemon's back.

"Enjoy you're flight."

The Pidgeot flexed it's wings and then took off into a breath taking climb. There was no turning back now.


End file.
